


Sharing is Caring (Lucifer x F!Reader x Diavolo)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC finds herself in a lucifer and diavolo sandwich
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Sharing is Caring (Lucifer x F!Reader x Diavolo)

The pride that surrounded him so naturally always moved with him in sync. It was almost like you could see the shadow of it following him around; tall, powerful, and, well, proud. You loved it, admired it even. 

Then there was the other prideful force in your life. He wasn't followed around by it, it was more of a friend that showed up. Still, confidence shone through him and maybe even a bit of narcissism, and although he was powerful and confident, he was also, kind, something you rarely see a mixture of. 

Compared to both of them, though, you were nothing but a bug. It became more evident to you with every passing day, but especially right now while your body was pressed against black silk sheets. Your hands gripped them tightly, letting out another moan from both the heavy thrusting from behind you and the sight in front of you. 

They cornered you, confessed all the things they wanted to do to you, and you had no choice but to follow then. And you regret nothing, thus far. "Eyes on me, dear." You could hear Lucifer's voice ringing in your ear and forcing you to look back up at him; you were greeted with a smirk. You could also hear Diavolo laugh behind you, "is she giving you trouble, Lucifer? Here, let me help you." You were confused on what he meant until you felt his hands running over your scalp, collecting your hair into a ponytail before gently yanking it back. You gasped at the feeling and involuntarily tightened around his cock, causing him to moan out. "You like that? Well…" he gave it another tuck and you moaned at him. 

Lucifer's eyes were fixated on you; your open mouthed expression, your hungry little eyes eagerly following his movements and he couldn't help but grip his cock a little harder at the sight, "you're such a dirty little girl, (Y/N)..." You whined at both his words and Diavolo's slowed thrusts. "She really is. Maybe she should be punished for being such a needy little…  _ pet _ ." Diavolo's words were almost cutting you and you pushed against him, trying desperately to get him to speed up again, but it only earned you a smack on your ass. "N-no… please …" 

Lucifer smirked, shaking his head, "I completely agree with you, my Lord." You watched him stand up, slowly making his way over to you, his hand still stroking along his shaft. Your eyes still followed his movements before flickering up to meet his. A chuckle escaped him; you were truly beautiful like this. So needy and ready for him, eagerly awaiting both of their releases. "Open your mouth, baby girl." The pet name was sent straight to your core and you obliged, feeling his tip on your tongue. Precum had collected and you groaned at the taste of it, wanting more. Lucifer watched you, waiting. No words were needed, you knew what he wanted and you happily gave it to him, closing your lips around the pink tip and twirling your tongue around it. 

You knew he wasn't very vocal; the most youre getting out of him are quiet groans and heavy breathing, but its enough to encourage you. Meanwhile, Diavolo was watching from behind, seeing you start to bob your head up and down his friend's shaft and he picked up rhythm again, this time with your head. He loved to look down, too. Just seeing his dick slick with your juices was making him groan. 

A moan tried to escape you, vibrating onto Lucifer's shaft and the demon immediately gripped your hair, pushing you further down, "good girl…" he breathed out, slowly thrusting his hips into your mouth. You could feel one of Diavolo's hands caress your inner thigh and shuddered slightly at the feeling. He was grinning behind you, you knew. 

His finger slowly circled over your pearl, causing you to clench around both him and Lucifer, earning a groan from both men. "Don't cum until we tell you…" he warned, picking up his thrusts again. God you felt so good around his cock. He could feel every inch of your slick cunt and seeing Lucifer's dick disappear in your mouth over and over again, covered in your saliva, had him almost sent over the edge. 

Lucifer's thrusts became harsher. His tip was hitting the back of your throat, making you gag slightly. One of your hands came up to fondle with his balls and you heard something between a laugh and a moan, "you're going to make me cum, baby girl… but that's what you want… isn't it?" You hummed around his length in agreement and Diavolo let out a moan behind you, slamming his hips into yours, "you feel… exquisite around my cock, (Y/N)... I could fuck you forever." He rolled your bud between his thumb and forefinger, making you clench around him again, feeling your orgasm approach. 

"Don't." Lucifer warned, sensing your built up, along with his own. "Lucifer, are you hah… Are you ready?" You could feel Diavolo's hips slam into you again, his cock twitching inside your tight hole, while Lucifer's twitched inside your mouth. The demon grinned, throwing his head back in pleasure, pushing your head down on his length, "swallow." He ordered, feeling his dick pulsating and spurting his seed down your throat. 

You took all of it, feeling Diavolo lose it inside of you. His hips stilled, dick buried deep inside of you as he came. His fingers were back on your ass, digging into your flesh. You whined at the feeling, and the fact that you couldn't release yourself. 

Lucifer popped himself out of your mouth, watching you lick your lips for the rest of his cum. Diavolo removed himself from behind you, pushing you into a lying position on the bed where Lucifer joined you, capturing your lips with his in a mix of cum and saliva. 

Diavolo plastered kisses onto your shoulder, caressing over your thighs and lower abdomen. "are you okay?" You hummed against Lucifer's lips before turning your head to capture Diavolo's "yes…" you could hear the other chuckle, pressing a heated kiss to your neck before sliding his still hard cock between your wet folds, "good. We're not done with you dear." You could feel Diavolo grind his hips against your ass, his equally hard cock pushing between your cheeks, "maybe we'll let you cum this time." A desperate moan escaped you once more while you spread your legs again, eager to take both of them.


End file.
